Differences
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Dua wanita dan dua jawaban yang berbeda didapatkan Ichigo dalam satu keadaan yang sama. . ./one-shot-drabble-collection/Not For IchiHime Shippers!/—Ch. 7 Privacy . . . . . last chapter... uum, maybe XD
1. Rain

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Kubo Tite.**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Rain**

**Warning: Diskripsi minim bin payah, AU(?), typo(s), OoC terutama Inoue Orihime, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shipper! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»  
**

**.**

Sore itu hujan turun cukup lebat. Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang menghadap pemandangan kota dari atas bukit. Tak peduli pakaian dan rambutnya yang tersiram tetesan langit, seakan ia menikmatinya. Matanya terpejam erat, kerutan di dahinya terlihat semakin dalam, wajahnya ia tengadahkan pada langit seolah siap menerima apapun hukuman yang akan ia terima. Bibirnya mebiru menahan dingin yang sudah merayapi seluruh tubuh kekarnya. Namun ia tak peduli itu semua. Ia hanya berharap hari menyesakkan ini segera berakhir, berganti esok hari yang lebih cerah.

"Kurosaki-kuuun~"

Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Oleh suara tinggi yang sedikit melengking. Tapi ia sama sekali belum beranjak se-senti pun dari posisinya.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sampai ia merasakan tetesan hujan tidak menghujam wajahnya lagi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak tadi, dan kau malah hujan-hujanan di sini!" gadis itu terlihat kesal atas kelakuan orang yang disukainya tersebut.

Ichigo tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, dan memberikan senyum pada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Ia masih memegang payung untuk dirinya dan Ichigo. "Maaf, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap tahun untuk duduk di sini, Inoue."

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai hujan-hujanan begini, kan? Ayah dan kedua adikmu khawatir saat kau tidak kembali saat hujan bertambah deras," gadis itu memperhatikan mata cokelat Ichigo yang tampak merah. "Matamu terlihat merah Kurosaki-kun, apa kau sakit?"

"Ah tidak, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama wajahku terkena hujan," jawab Ichigo seraya mengucek matanya yang memerah.

Ichigo dan Inoue, berteman sejak awal masuk Karakura Gakuen. Tidak sedikit yang bilang bahwa mereka pasangan yang cocok. Dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama, dan juga kepopuleran di sekolahnya.

Mereka berdua kali ini tengah berada di komplek pemakaman umum Karakura. Tempat dimana orang paling berharga bagi mereka beristirahat untuk selamanya dari kesibukan dan kegilaan dunia fana. Mungkin sebuah kebetulan jika ibu Ichigo dan kakak Inoue meninggal pada hari yang sama. Namun hal itu digunakan alasan si gadis untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia dan Kurosaki-kun ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Apakah kau menyukai hujan, Inoue?" Ichigo memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Eh?" gadis itu menatap bingung pada pemuda di sampingnya sebelum menjawab. "Iya, aku sangat menyukai hujan. Karena menurutku hujan adalah satu-satunya cara bagi langit untuk menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada bumi. Aku... jika bisa ingin menjadi hujan."

'_Agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan tependamku padamu selama ini, Kurosaki-kun,'_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Begitu ya? Lalu kenapa kau memakai payung jika kau sangat menyukai hujan?" Ichigo kembali bertanya atas fakta dan ucapan Inoue yang berlawanan.

Inoue tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan pemuda berambut oranye terang. "Aku bilang kalau aku menyukai hujan, tapi itu bukan berarti aku suka hujan-hujanan Kurosaki-kun~ ihihihihihi."

CTTAARRRR

"Kyyyaaaa!" Inoue reflek menjerit akibat cambuk langit memecah keheningan malam.

Gemuruh petir membahana membelah angkasa. Hujan semakin rapat dan turun semakin deras. Langit yang semula masih berwarna abu-abu gelap, semakin hitam seiring awan mendung yang berdansa bersama di atas.

"Ayo kita kembali Kurosaki-kun, semua pasti khawatir jika kita tidak segera kembali," Inoue mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya, membiarkan dinginnya hujan kembali menyapa kulitnya yang sudah dingin. "Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti kau sakit, dan merepotkan keluargamu yang lain," ujarnya mencoba bercanda.

"Ya, terima kasi banyak atas pengertianmu, Inoue. Paling tidak aku tidak merepotkanmu," pemuda bermata cokelat itu berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Sepeninggal gadis seksi tersebut, Ichigo kembali pada posisinya tadi. Menengadahkan wajah ke langit, seakan menantang untuk menjatuhkan hukuman lebih berat untuknya. Mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan indah bersama mendiang ibunya, sebelum hujan membuat memori menyenangkan itu berubah menakutkan baginya. Hingga saat ini.

"Kau tahu Inoue, aku sangat membenci hujan. Karena hujan memberikan kenangan terburuk untuk kuingat. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menghentikannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**Thank you Rukia, thanks to you. I think the rain has finally stoped... **_—_**  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan santai di tengan hujan yang bisa dibilang cukup lebat. Kakinya terayun melangkah pelan, karena ia sudah tahu pasti di mana orang yang kini dicarinya berada. Bibir tipis merah mudanya menyunggingkan senyum saat sejumput warna oranye terang menyapa mata ungu gelapnya.

Ia menghampiri pemuda yang masih belum menyadari jika ia ada di hadapannya. Gadis berambut hitam sepundak langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah pemuda oranye.

Merasakan ada beban lain di kursi yang di dudukinya, Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati teman yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya menengadahkan wajah cantiknya ke atas, sama seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa deik yang lalu. "Ru-rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Hujan-hujanan."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana nanti jika kau sakit?!" ucap Ichigo khawatir dan menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya menyamping.

Mendengar orang bodoh menyebutnya bodoh, alis Rukia berkedut. "Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu bodoh!" kini gadis itu juga menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo. "Oh aku lupa jika orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit!" Rukia menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya yang semakin menekuk keningnya dalam.

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Mencoba membaca apa yang ada dalam hati masing-masing. Meskipun mereka baru berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kedua remaja itu terlihat saling melengkapi. Ichigo, pemuda cukup bermasalah dalam pergaulan sosial yang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berjalan pada jalur yang seharusnya. Dan itu hal berada dalam diri Rukia. Gadis itu tak segan-segan membentak, memukul, bahkan menendang agar si pemuda kembali pada _sense_-nya.

Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Ia adalah orang yang membuat hubungan dingin antara Rukia dengan kakak iparnya membaik setelah sekian lama. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menantang Byakuya—kakak ipar Rukia, untuk bertarung gara-gara alasan keluarga yang tidak memperbolehkan gadis Kuchiki pulang di atas jam 6 petang. Saat itu mereka pulang terlambat karena jalur kereta tertutup salju. Ia bahkan sempat membawa Rukia pulang ke rumahnya dan mengancamnya bahwa gadis mungil itu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki jika keluarga besar Kuchiki masih memperlakukannya sebagai orang asing, sebelum Byakuya menjemputnya lima menit kemudian.

Melihat mata Ichigo yang kemerahan Rukia mendesah pelan, sekarang ia tahu alasan strawberry memilih hujan-hujanan daripada berteduh bersama yang lainnya. "Kau tahu, seseorang tidak perlu menunggu hujan untuk menangis."

"Tak perlu kau sangkal Ichigo, karena setiap kali ucapanku benar, kau selalu mengangkat sebelah alismu. Walaupun sedikit," Ichigo baru membuka mulutnya sekadar untuk menyangkal ucapan Rukia sebelum perkataan gadis itu membuatnya harus menutup lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika seorang laki-laki dilarang menangis. Hujan juga bukan alat yang bagus untuk menutupi kesedihanmu. Jika kau malu karena dianggap cengeng, aku bersedia menjadi tameng untukmu. Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu di belakang punggungku. Sampai kau puas, sampai kau merasa tidak ada lagi sisa air mata yang keluar."

Rukia kini mengubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada bangku.

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kenangan buruk saat hujan Ichigo. Aku tidak mau membandingkannya, jika pada kenyataanya kita sama-sama merasa bersalah pada diri kita sendiri. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat, kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diprediksi sebelumnya. Sesedih apapun kita, meski menjerit dan memohon pada langit agar mengembalikan orang yang kita sayangi, itu hal yang hampir mustahil."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Ichigo yang masih memandangi gadis mungil di hadapannya. Rukia, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Memutar kembali kenangan buruk saat ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya—Kaien.

"Hei Rukia, bisakah kau berbalik?" tanya Ichigo sesaat kemudian.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Rukia menghadapkan punggungnya pada Ichigo. Sepasang tangan kecokelatan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Memeluknya sangat erat. Rukia mulai merasakan tangan pemuda yang dingin, juga hembusan napas Ichigo menerpa telinganya. Mereka terdiam dalam kehangatan yang memancar.

"Kau benar, aku tidak perlu lagi menunggu hujan turun untuk menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku. Aku juga tidak perlu menjadikan hujan untuk menutupi air mataku. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya dirimu, dan juga punggung mungilmu ini," ucapan asal itu membuat Ichigo menahan sakit diperutnya akibat tusukan dari siku Rukia, tapi tetap tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Tanpa terasa, hujan yang turun dengan lebat tadi kini hanya berupa gerimis kecil dan akhirnya berhenti total.

"Hei Ichigo, hujannya sudah reda. Dan lihat, ada pelangi di ujung cakrawala."

Ichigo tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan gadis yang masih dipeluknya. "Ya, terima kasih Rukia. Terima kasih banyak. Berkatmu, hujan dihatiku juga ikut berhenti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N:** *speechlesssss* inilah akibatnya jika terlalu banyak membaca forum di bleach. Jujur, aku tidak menyentuh M. word sekitar 3-4 hari gegara kecanduan pada forum yang membahas IchiRuki/IchiHime. Bisa diliat perbandingannya kan?

Uumh, sepertinya 'hujan' menjadi bahan yang sudah lawas jika dibahas, tapi aku masih suka, hehehehh ^^

Seperti biasa, jika ada keluhan, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, atau IDE agar fiksi ngawur dapat tetap berjalan, silahkan tulis dikotak reviu di bawah :*

Oh ini hanya kumpulan one-shot, dan untuk chapter berikutnya **Smoker! ***lamethemeagain*


	2. Smoker

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Kubo Tite, seriously. . .**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Smoker**

**Warning: Diskripsi minim bin payah, AU, typo(s), extremely OoC, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shippers! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»  
.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah, di pertengahan musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura tengah bermekaran di setiap sisi jalanan. Menyemarakkan keindahan musim yang paling ditunggu di Jepang.

Seorang gadis cantik nan seksi nampak terburu-buru berjalan menuju taman kota. Gaun merah marun selutut yang dikenakannya ikut menari mengiringi langkah cepat yang diambil. Rambutnya yang cerah bergelombang terurai indah sampai ke punggung. Tak lupa hiasan rambut berwarna biru di sisi kepalanya, menambah pesona yang ia tampilkan.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi sebelum ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun gadis tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah kaca toko yang sangat besar dan memantulkan bayangan wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Sejenak ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Kurang sempurna! Ini adalah kencan pertamanya, dan lihatlah rambut indahnya sedikit berantakan akibat ulah angin nakal. Tangannya kemudian merogoh tas tangan yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Menemukan benda yang dicarinya, ia lalu menggunakannya untuk merapikan mahkota oranye kecokelatan kebanggaannya. Selesai, ia kemudian mengganti senjatanya dengan bedak, dan _lipgloss_ berwarna merah jambu. Nah, sekarang sudah sempurna! Tinggal memasang wajah cantik saat bertemu dengan pria pujaannya.

Dilihatnya pemuda berambut oren terang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Dengan jahil, mengendap-endap menghampiri. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata pria di depannya. "Tebak siapa aku..." gadis itu berbisik tepat di telinga kanan sang pemuda.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau ini dirimu, Inoue."

Inoue kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Mou Kurosaki-kun, setidaknya kau kan bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku," gadis itu pun mengambil duduk di samping Kurosaki-kun. Dilihatnya tangan kiri sang kekasih memegang benda panjang nan silinder yang mengepulkan asap dan sudah tidak asing baginya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Uum, Kurosaki-kun sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanya Inoue sambil menunjuk rokok di tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menghisap rokoknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, "Entahlah. Mungkin sejak ibuku meninggal," pria itu memandang kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak begitu senang jika ia seorang perokok. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu Kurosaki-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa Inoue, bila kau tidak menyukaiku merokok, katakan saja dan aku akan mencoba berhenti."

"Tidak! Aku akan selalu mendukung setiap keputusanmu. Apapun itu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku juga akan ikut senang!" ucap Inoue terburu-buru.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Mereka berdua bertemu lewat sosial media beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk bertemu seminggu kemarin dan saat itu juga kedua insan beda jenis tersebut menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Inoue sangat senang bisa berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Pemuda itu merupakan pacar pertama baginya. Sejak saat itulah ia mulai mengagumi Ichigo, seolah ia adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang dikirim untuknya, seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacanya semenjak kecil. Sang putri bertemu dengan sang pangeran, dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Benarkah? Apapun keputusanku tanpa menanyakan alasan atau pun memberikan saran yang lain?" ujar Ichigo serius.

Gadis cantik tersebut terdiam sejenak mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Ichigo, "Iya, kupikir aku akan mempercayai seluruh keputusan yang kau buat. Bukankah kepercayaan pada pasangan adalah salah satu pondasi paling kuat untuk keharmonisan sebuah hubungan?"

"Itu benar. Tapi apa tidak masalah jika keputusan yang kubuat nanti merugikanmu atau mungkin membuatmu bersedih?"

Inoue kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku percaya padamu Kurosaki-kun. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku bersedih," tutup Inoue Orihime tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ichigo merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. "Nah sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

Akhirnya pasangan kekasih itupun pergi. Meninggalkan taman yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang berguguran. Meninggalkan asap rokok yang dihembuskan Ichigo.

Tangan mereka tidak terkait satu sama lain layaknya seperti pada orang kencan biasanya. Karena sebelah tangan Ichigo ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket supaya terlihat keren dan yang lainnya sibuk menggengam batangan salah satu penyebab kanker, gangguan jantung, dan yang paling penting bagi seorang pria, dapat menyebabkan impoten.

Tapi bukankah seperti yang Inoue Orihime bilang tadi, ia akan meyerahkan apapun keputusan di tangan Ichigo. Meskipun nanti akan membuatnya sedih dan sakit hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**Admiration is the emotion furthest from the understanding. . . **_—_**  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin yang hangat menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang dekat air mancur taman kota. Tangan kanannya sibuk membalik buku yang dibawanya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, sekadar tahu apa orang yang akan bertemu dengannya sudah datang. melihat belum ada pertanda kedatangannya, ia kemudian melanjutkan membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pemuda berambut seterang mentari menghampiri sang gadis. "Maaf aku terlambat datang Rukia," ucapnya begitu sampai di depan gadis tadi.

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tidak, kau tidak terlambat Ichigo. Aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat, mengingat aku sedikit tidak suka jika aku yang ditunggu."

Ichigo lalu mendudukan pantatnya di dekat Rukia. Sejurus kemudian ia merogoh kantong jaket miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus cigaret berwarna hitam dan mulai mulai menyalakan dan menghisapnya.

Rukia terpana melihatnya. Memang mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu saat perayaan ulang tahun sang ibunda. Dan ternyata itu merupakan perjodohan dari kedua belah keluarga. Ia dan Ichigo tidak menolak ataupun menyetujui rencana orang tua mereka, tapi tidak ada yang akan di penjara jika mencobanya, bukan?

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok Ichigo?" tanya Rukia datar.

"Huh? Oh, mungkin sejak teman-temanku memberiku rokok saat aku SMP," ucap pemuda itu sambil terus menghisap nikotin di tangan kanannya. "Aku mulai ketagihan sejak itu. Kurasa dengan merokok bisa membuatku sedikit rileks dan nyaman."

Gadis beriris ungu menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo melihat gadis di sampingnya meninggalkannya.

Rukia membalikkan badannya, "Kau tunggu saja sebentar, dan jaga bukuku baik-baik. Aku akan segera kembali."

Ichigo memandang buku yang ditinggalkan Rukia di bangku.

'_Bleach' _ucapnya dalam hati_. 'Heh, judul yang aneh. Mana ada yang mau membaca novel yang judulnya saja sama seperti merk pemutih pakaian!'_

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Rukia kembali dengan sekantung barang bawaan di tangan.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini hanya untuk berbelanja?" Ichigo tak percaya jika Rukia lebih mementingkan belanja daripada dirinya di hari pertama mereka berkencan.

"Bukan untukku bodoh! Tapi ini untukmu," gadis itu menyerahkan kantung berwarna putih pada Ichigo.

Pemuda itu segera melihat isinya, "Apa ini? Berbagai macam permen dan permen karet mint?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berhenti merokok Ichigo, tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk sedikit menguranginya. Aku sangat yakin kalau kau tahu akibat dari nikotin itu. Tidak hanya dirimu, tapi juga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu juga mendapat dampak negatif dari asap rokok itu, bahkan bisa jauh lebih parah terkena imbasnya.

Jika kau merasa ingin menghisap rokok, coba ganti dengan memakan permen-permen ini. Kurasa itu akan membantu mengalihkan dari rasa gatalmu."

Ichigo memandang takjub gadis di sampingnya. Para kekasihnya terdahulu tidak pernah ada yang melarangnya untuk merokok. Mereka malah beranggapan jika pemuda yang menghisap tembakau itu sangat keren dan gaul. Menjadikan Ichigo sangat bangga kalau ia adalah salah satu perokok. Tapi tidak dengan gadis mungil ini, dia sangat berbeda dengan yang lain...

"Baiklah, aku... aku akan mencobanya."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ichigo, "Kau jangan melakukannya untukku Ichi, lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa, dan kembali merokok jika aku tidak ada di hadapanmu."

Ichigo membuang nikotin yang masih setengahnya di tempat sampah khusus. "Aku ikhlas melakukannya. Mungkin karena selama ini tidak ada yang menegurku untuk berhenti merokok, maka kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo mulai membuka sekotak permen karet mint rasa strawberry. "Tidak buruk juga, apa kau mau?"

Rukia menerima sebungkus yang disodorkan si pemuda. "Umh, rasa anggur."

"Terima kasih Rukia, mungkin tanpamu aku tidak akan berumur lebih dari 50 tahun karena mati terkena serangan jantung atau kanker paru-paru," ujar Ichigo. "Dan yang paling penting tidak terkena impoten dan tidak bisa memuaskanmu nanti~"

Wajah putih pucat Rukia berubah merah seketika mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "Bo-bodoh! Kita belum tentu menikah!"

Kikikan geli Ichigo membuat gadis mungil mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala oren kebanggaannya.

"Ouch, sakit!" si korban mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "Tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu Rukia~. Bahkan aku sudah menemukan nama untuk anak pertama kita, Ichiru, gabungan dari nama kita berdua, bagaimana? Bagus bukan?"

Pertengkaran kecil dan menggemaskan itu masih terus berlanjut. Mengundang beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kencan pertama yang seharusnya mereka isi dengan pujian dan kata-kata cinta, kini berubah menjadi cibiran, godaan dan tentu saja pukulan sayang dari Rukia. Tapi itu semua lebih dari cukup untuk saling mengenal karakter pasangan. Jika tidak suka, tinggal katakan saja. Memberi solusi dari masalah yang dihadapi jauh lebih baik daripada diam saja dan terus berpura-pura mendukung jalan yang salah. Dan tentu saja membuat menyesal sekaligus sakit hati suatu hari nanti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **An epic fail. . . . oh well.

Aku lupa bilang di chapter kamarin, kalo Inoue di manga bener-bener berharap pengen menjadi hujan, entah di chapter berapa aku lupa, hehehe. Dan **mungkin** ini salah satu hint jika IchiHime sudah masuk ke dalam 'kotak', secara Ichigo membenci hujan =D

Daaaan untuk chapter kali ini rasanya kurang puas, maaf jika membosankan dan membuat mata sakit T.T

Untuk solusi Rukia ke Ichigo berasal dari pengalaman pribadi, hehehh. Memang susah, tapi kalo serius usahanya pasti berhasil. Eh, bukan aku yang merokok! Tapi seseorang, :D

Special thanks to: **uzumaki. kuchiki, Chappy ruki, Keiko Eni Naomi, krabby paty, hendrik. widyawati, SheWonGirl, Aurora Borealix, candy loly berry, Naruzhea AiChi, Izumi Kagawa, dan Voidy.**

**Chappy ruki:** Yup, bener sekali! Rukia mengerti Ichigo udah kaya baca buku bisa tahu tanpa kata-kata. Terima kasih reviunya! :*

**Krabby patyy:** Yeah, IchiRuki FTW!

**Voidy:** Hehehh, iya dari canonnya. Quote dari rukia ke ichigo pasti diucapkan langsung face to face. Tidak seperti seseorang yang mengucapkannya saat ichigo lagi tidur. (=_=)"v

Seperti biasa, jika ada kritik, saran, atau apapun itu silahkan tulis di kotak review di bawah, =D

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, **Hollow Mask! Hueco Mundo Arc part I**

Btw adakah yang ingat quote ditengah cerita itu punya siapa? hehe


	3. Hollow Mask! Hueco Mundo Arc part I

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Kubo Tite, seriously. . .**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Hollow Mask, Hueco Mundo Arc part I**

**Warning: Deskripsi minim bin payah, modified canon/ AU(?), typo(s), extremely OoC, sangat pendek, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shippers! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Pertarungan antar dua makhluk berbeda ras itu terlihat semakin tidak seimbang. Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar nyaring. Sesosok pria berambut biru terang terus menyerang dan memojokkan pemuda yang sudah dalam mode _bankai_nya. "Apakah kau meremehkanku, _Shinigami?_ Kau kemanakan topeng kebanggaanmu? Cepat keluarkan dan aku akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping!"

Ichigo tetap berusaha bertahan dari serangan Grimmjow yang semakin membabi-buta. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Hanya saja masalahnya...

"Ohh, apa karena wanita di sana yang membuatmu ragu untuk menggunakannya? Kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan dengan senang hati menyingkirkannya terlebih dahulu," Grimmjow menyeringai lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah seorang gadis dan anak kecil yang berada di puncak bukit. Bersiap untuk melepaskan cero.

Mata cokelat Ichigo membulat sempurna saat cahaya biru mulai terbentuk. Dengan reflek, ia menarik topeng _hollow_ dan ber_shunpo_ melindungi dua orang temannya.

Di atas bukit, Inoue sudah melindungi dirinya dan Nel dengan _shun-shun rikka_, berbentuk segitiga berwarna jingga sebagai tameng. Ia tak menyadari jika Grimmjow mengarahkan _cero_ berkekuatan penuh padanya. Saat cahaya biru terang semakin dekat, ia malah terdiam terpaku. Tak bergerak. Dalam jarak kurang lebih satu meter, sesosok bertopeng menangkis _cero_ itu dengan pedang hitamnya.

Saat manik abu-abunya tak sengaja menatap iris keemasan si pemuda bertopeng, gadis itu menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya tersirat ketakutan yang amat sangat.

'_Tidak! Dia bukan Kurosaki-kun! Dia pasti bukan Kurosaki-kun yang kukenal!'_ Inoue berteriak dalam hatinya.

Melihat gadis yang ingin dilindunginya menatap penuh rasa takut, Ichigo segera membalikkan badannya. Dan melanjutkan kembali pertarungannya yang tertunda dengan Grimmjow. Perasaannya terasa sakit saat mendapati reaksi Inoue tadi. Inilah sebabnya ia tidak ingin memakai topeng _hollow_nya sejak tadi. Ia tak mau membuat si gadis takut akan sosok lain dalam dirinya.

Nel yang melihat bagaimana sikap Inoue pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bukankah mereka berteman? Dan bukankah kita seharusnya mempercayai teman tanpa harus melihat apa atau bagaimana wujudnya? Ia kemudian menarik-narik jubah putih yang dikenakan gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Inoue yang merasakan tarikan dari tangan mungil Nel pun menengok ke bawah. "Itsygo di cana cedang beltalung untuk melindungimu! Kenapa kau malah belcikap ceolah-olah kau takut padanna?! Bukankah tadi kau nyang bilang cendili jika Itsygo adalah olang nyang baik? Begitu juga bagi Nel, Itsygo melupakan teman nyang cangat baik. Caat tadi Ulquiolla menyebutkan namamu, Itsygo langsung menyelangnya! Itsygo juga manucia cama cepeltimu, lalu belubah menjadi _Chinigami_, bahkan memakai topeng _hollow_ dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatan nyang cangat belbahaya itu untuk menyelamatkanmu! Nel nyakin, dalam lubuk hatinya Itsygo juga mendelita. Ta-tapi, tapi kenapa kau malah tellihat ketakutan padanya! Ceharusnya kau membelinya cemangat untuk menang! Bukannya takut!"

Inoue Orihime tersentak mendengar ceramah panjang dari gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Nel benar, seharusnya ia tidak boleh takut akan penampilan baru Kurosaki-kun. Yang diperlihatkannya tadi bukanlah sikap seorang gadis yang sudah berjanji akan tetap mencintai orang yang sama meski terlahir lagi selama lima kehidupan yang berbeda. Bahkan seorang gadis mungil yang seperti masih berusia balita pun lebih menaruh kepercayaan pada Ichigo, dibanding dirinya yang mengaku sebagai teman dekat Kurosaki-kun. Anak kecil, yang bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Ichigo dengan benar, membuatnya sadar jika jangan hanya memandang Ichigo dari luarnya saja. Seberapapun mengerikan topeng yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut, namun jauh di dalam ia tetaplah Ichigo yang dikenalnya.

"Kau benar Nel-chan. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku memberinya semangat, bukannya ketakutan seperti tadi," Inoue tersenyum sedih mengingat tingkahnya barusan pasti membuat Kurosaki-kun tertekan.

"Nah, kalau begitu mali kita membeli Itsygo cemangat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**I would cheer and cheer 'till I couldn't cheer anymore!—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis mungil terlihat berdiri tegak melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Di pundak kanannya bertengger seorang anak kecil berambut dan berpakaian hijau. Mereka memperhatikan pertarungan antara pemuda berjubah hitam menghadapi pria buas berpakaian serba putih.

"Hei, Lukia-chan. Apa menulutmu Itsygo akan menang?" tanya si kecil lirih.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang akan sulit," Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba menganalisa kekuatan masing-masing. _'Ada apa denganmu Ichigo? Tak seperti biasanya kau terlihat ragu-ragu untuk bertarung.'_

Untuk sementara Ichigo merasa seluruh kekutannya hampir terkuras habis. Melawan Grimmjow, _espada_ bernomor 6, dengan hanya menggunakan _bankai_ sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dia butuh kekuatan jauh dari besar untuk menumbangkannya.

Grimmjow memanggul _zanpakutou_-nya di pundak kanan, seolah mengejek stamina _shinigami_ oranye. "Ada apa _shinigami_? Aku adalah _hollow_, musuh terbesar dewa kematian sepertimu. Siapapun diantara kita yang kalah, maka ia yang akan mati. Kau tidak membutuhkan alasan lain untuk bertarung denganku! Jadi berhentilah bermain-main dan keluarkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya!" Grimmjow ber_sonido_ menuju Ichigo. Mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan sang shinigami terlempar jauh hingga membentur bebatuan di belakangnya. Tak berhenti, _cero_ dari jari tengah Grimmjow meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya. Beruntung bagi Ichigo, tembakan cahaya biru berhasil dihindarinya dengan melompat ke atas.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku bosan jika kau terus menghindar _shinigami_!" Grimmjow menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Kemudian menggoreskan salah satu jarinya pada mata pedang. "Ini dinamakan _cero oscuras, cero_ paling mematikan. Dan hanya _espada_ tingkat tinggi saja yang bisa menggunakannya," pria biru itu lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Ichigo. "Coba saja kau hindari jika kau ingin dua makhluk di belakangmu tewas mengenaskan!" ia menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi sang _shinigami _pengganti memucat.

Sekitar 20 meter di belakang Ichigo, berdiri Kuchiki Rukia bersama _hollow_ mungil bergelantungan di pundaknya. Ichigo dipastikan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain memakai topeng _hollow_nya. Satu detik setelah ia berubah menjadi _vaizard, cero_ milik Grimmjow menyapanya. Sekuat tenaga, ia menahannya dengan Tensa Zangetsu. _Cero_ yang berkekuatan di atas rata-rata itu membuat Ichigo terpental ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya ia dapat mengalihkan ke arah lain. Napasnya terengah-engah menghadapi serangan beruntun pria berambut biru.

Ichigo kemudian membalikkan badannya ke belakang, sekadar memastikan orang yang ingin dilindunginya baik-baik saja. Namun betapa kagetnya saat melihat ekspersi Rukia yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Mata ungu besarnya semakin terlihat lebih besar saat gadis itu melotot, mulutnya juga ternganga cukup lebar. Seharusnya Ichigo tahu, tak semestinya ia berhadapan dengan Rukia dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"ICHIGOOOO! YOU ROCK! WOOHOOOOO!" saat ia berbalik dan bersiap menghadapi Grimmjow, teriakan Rukia membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ayo Ichigo! Kalahkan maniak biru itu! Aku mendukungmu untuk membuatnya paling tidak sekarat!" Rukia kembali berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Nel turun dari pundak Rukia dan menghilang untuk beberapa saat. "Ini Lukia-chan, kita gunakan ini untuk membeli cemangat untuk Itsygo!" Nel menyerahkan sepasang pom-pom berwarna oranye terang pada Rukia. Dan sepasang lagi untuk dirinya. Oh, jika ada yang bertanya darimana Nel mendapatkan benda itu, hanya Tuhan dan Nel yang tahu.

"Go, Go, Ichigo, Go!" mereka berdua mengayunkan tangan dan kaki ke atas dan ke samping penuh semangat.

_"Gimme I!"_ ucap Rukia sambil meniru sandi morse berbentuk huruf I

_"Ou yea, gimme C!"_ Nel tak kalah semangat meladeni Rukia.

_"Now gimme H, baby!"_

_"I wanna I!"_

_"Say G!"_

_"Say O!_" teriak Nel berapi-api.

"Go, Go, Ichigo, Go!" kedua gadis itu kembali memberi suntikan semangat untuk orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Tidak jauh di bawah sana, Grimmjow maupun Ichigo sama-sama terpukau melihat aksi dua orang di atas. Memberi sedikit hiburan untuk tensi tinggi di antara mereka saat bertarung tadi.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar beruntung mendapat pacar yang sangat bersemangat dan menyenangkan seperti itu, _shinigami_," ucap Grimmjow pada pria di sampingnya dan masih menatap ke atas.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan rivalnya. "Siapa yang bilang kalau Rukia adalah kekasihku?"

"Eh?"

Senyum Ichigo bertambah lebar, "Rukia bukan kekasihku. Tapi calon ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, rambut biru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Wkwkwkwkw, absurd ending! :P

Pertarungan Grimm dan Ichi, aku lupa gimana jalannya. Jadi kukarang saja, hehehh. Maf jika kurang memuaskan. Dan untuk bagian Rukia, apa dia terlihat OoC? Sepertinya iya sih. Di scene ke-2, Rukia menggantikan peran Inoue yang diculik. Jangan dianggap serius yah cerita ini, fic super gagal ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, XD

**Special thanks to: Naruzhea AiChi, uzumaki kuchiki, Krabby Paty, Guest, Keiko Eni Naomi, zircon, Sakura-Yuki15, hendrik widyawati, Voidy, fava ritsuka, Kuro Tenma, Aurora Borealix, dan kazusa kirihika.** **=D**

**Guest:** Chapter depan akan diusahakan requestnya, hehehh. Dan maaf jika chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan yah,

Terima kasih reviunya! :*

**zircon:** memang, tapi sudah diberi warning di atas kalo AU kan, hehehh.

Secara fisik Inoue dan Masaki memang mirip. Jangan lupa jika Rangiku juga hampir mirip dengan mendiang ibu Ichigo. Kalo Ichigo memang menyukai orang yang secara fisik mirip ibunya, hubungannya dengan Inoue mungkin akan jauh lebih dekat dari ini. Paling tidak memanggil Inoue dengan Orihime,

Dan mungkin juga Isshin jatuh cinta pada Masaki yang telah menolongnya, hampir sama seperti Rukia yang sudah merubah hidup Ichigo. _**She's Ray Of Lights!**_** XD**

Umh, untuk yang berdasarkan fakta chapter depan yah.

Sodaraan sama Ichigo? Mungkin juga sih. Mengingat Ichigo saat ini diketahui sodara jauh ma Ishida, =D

Dan terima kasih udah reviu! :D

**Voidy: **Ituuu quotenya Aizen-sama, hehehh. Eh, kupikir karena ini hanya one-shot dan sekali jadi makanya kutaruh di-complete arcv, hehehe. Memang salah ya? Ato harus ditaruh di in-progress? Terima kasih reviunya! :D

Oh ya, bagi yang menunggu (jika ada yang menunggu sih) Race in peace dan say no, sabar ya. Imajinasiku untuk 2 fic itu ambyar dan buyar kemana-mana gegara differences ini, maaf ya. Aku akan coba mengumpulkan kembali kepingan yang terbang! Hehehh.

Jika ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, atau apapun itu silahkan tulis dikotak reviu di bawah, =D

Untuk chapter depan, **Cheer Me Up!**


	4. Cheer Me Up!

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: Milik Kubo-sensei**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Cheer Me Up!**

**Warning: Deskripsi minim bin payah, AU(?), typo(s), try not to OoC, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shipper! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»  
.**

Seorang gadis cantik nampak terburu-buru melangkah menuju _gym_ sekolah. Hari sudah semakin sore saat jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Di sana terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang yang masih sibuk memukul-mukul _sandsack_ walaupun keringat sudah membuat kaus cokelat yang dipakainya menyatu dengan kulit. Rambutnya yang biasanya berdiri tegak menantang langit, kini mulai layu karena basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Matanya terlalu fokus pada obyek di hadapannya sehingga suara langkah kaki dari belakang tak terdengar kedua telinganya.

'Buaagh!" tinju tangan kanan menjadi serangan terakhir pada benda merah yang tergantung. Napasnya sudah tidak teratur, air alami yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya mulai menetes deras lewat dagunya. Iris cokelatnya ia sembunyikan dari dunia untuk sejenak, mengingat bagaimana—

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Suara lembut familiar terdengar dari belakang tubuh besarnya. Menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang gadis seksi tengah menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin padanya. Senyuman singkat menghampiri bibir yang nyaris kering karena kekurangan cairan itu, "Terima kasih Inoue," Ichigo mengambil air kemasan dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan dan berjalan menuju bangku kayu di sudut ruangan, diikuti sang gadis senja.

Dijepitnya botol di antara dua paha, kemudian membebaskan kedua tangannya dari kungkungan pelindung berwarna merah gelap. Namun sebelum meminum, ia menyiramkan sebagian cairan itu hingga membasahi seluruh kepalanya.

Suasana terasa sunyi tatkala tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau membuka mulut, membuat keadaan semakin terasa canggung. "Maaf..."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, karena aku gagal mendapatkan gelar juara seperti yang kuucapkan padamu kemarin lusa," ucap Ichigo sambil menyandarkan seluruh badannya dan menutup mata.

Inoue Orihime, kekasih sekaligus teman sekelas pemuda Kurosaki tersenyum kecut menanggapinya, "Tidak, jangan meminta maaf karena bagiku tak masalah. Tidak memenangkan kejuaraan pun tak mengapa, asalkan Kurosaki-kun tidak terluka lagi seperti kemarin."

"Terima kasih..." timpal Ichigo singkat dan lirih.

Apakah sebagai kekasih, gadis cantik berusia 15 tahun itu lupa jika pemuda di sampingnya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi juara tinju nasional di tahun pertama SMA mereka? Apakah Inoue itu lupa jika sekali Ichigo berjanji maka ia akan memegang perkataan yang terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya? Dan disaat ia mencoba meminta maaf karena gagal memenuhi janji yang telah terucap, malah penolakan yang dia dapatkan.

"Nah Kurosaki-kun, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk menghilangkan stres karena kalah dari Jaegerjaques-san kemarin~" ucap Inoue seraya berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu yang menempel.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan melihat gadis yang dipacarinya selama 1 bulan terakhir menghilang dari balik pintu _gym_. Menghela napas panjang lewat mulut, Kurosaki sulung mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati Inoue yang menunggunya seraya memainkan ponsel silver di genggaman. Kedua sejoli itu akhirnya meninggalkan kompleks sekolah menuju kafe langganan sang gadis senja.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dan menghibur selain menikmati hangatnya sore bersama orang terdekat dan ditemani segelas es krim. Tak lupa ekspresi heran akan kebiasaan makan Inoue yang tidak pernah membuat Ichigo paham selera gadis di depannya. Ada kah orang lain di dunia ini selain Inoue Orihime yang memakan es krim dengan pasta kacang merah sebagai topingnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**The one that can change his whole world—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara debuman cukup keras terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Suara hantaman berulang kali antar benda mati dari tempat yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya selain satu orang. Teriakan frustasi mengiringi setiap pukulan yang seorang daratkan pada benda berisi pasir yang tergantung pasrah.

Sesosok gadis mungil mengamati bagian belakang seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang dari atas ring latihan. Kedua tangannya tersilang di atas tali pembatas berwarna putih. Ia tahu dengan pasti kenapa kepala jeruk kesayangannya menjadi sangat tertekan seperti itu. Kalah 2 kali berturut-turut oleh lawan yang sama di final kejuaraan tinju tingkat nasional bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kuat, setidaknya berlatihlah melawan sesuatu yang bisa merespon gerakanmu," perkataan dengan nada agak menyindir menghentikan sejenak kegiatan meninju Ichigo.

Dengan gaya menantang, mata cokelat itu menatap gadis yang menjadi menejer klub, "Apa maksudmu Nona? Tak ada satu partner pun yang tersisa di sini," seringai kecil mulai terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau menjadi sparring partner-ku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi sparring partner. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu berlatih dengan benda bergerak, jadi segera naik kemari dan 'bermain'lah denganku," ujar Rukia seraya mengambil _punch mitts_ yang telah diletakkannya tadi di sudut ring dan kemudian memakainya.

Ichigo yang tidak bisa tidak menerima semua tantangan yang ditujukan padanya segera menaiki 'panggung' bagi para petarung. "Jangan menangis jika nanti kedua tanganmu patah Rukia," goda pemuda tahun kedua di SMA.

"Aku tak akan menangis _tawake_! Ayo, kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu dan keluarkan amarahamu di sini," gadis berambut hitam menepuk-nepuk benda bulat yang empuk dengan kedua tangannya.

Pukulan pertama yang dilancarkan tangan kiri Ichigo diterima dengan mudah oleh tangan kanan partner di depannya. "Itu seperti pukulan seorang bayi baru lahir Ichigo! Seriuslah sedikit!"

Kritikan dari bibir mungil sedikit membakar emosi si oranye, menambah lagi kekuatan tinju pada pukulan-pukulan selanjutnya. "Ya! Bagus! Seperti itu Ichigo, lebih keras lagi!"

"Jika kau kalah, kau hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sampai kau merasa lebih kuat dari semua lawanmu, sampai kau merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa menandingimu!" pukulan yang diterima kedua tangan mungil tersebut semakin cepat dan keras.

"Ichigo yang kukenal bukanlah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa meratapi kekalahannya. Ichigo yang kukenal, tak akan menyerah dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari segalanya! Itulah dirimu yang selalu berada dalam hatiku Ichigo!"

Sekilas, seringai menyebalkan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—orang yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam 2 pertarungan terakhir— melintas di pikirannya. Seringai meremehkan saat ia terjatuh di atas kanvas, menginvasi otaknya. Tanpa ia sadari tangan kanan ia ayunkan sekuat tenaga, ke arah kepala hitam pujaannya. "Uuaarghhh!"

Manik ungu Rukia membulat mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang disusul gerakan pukul ke bagian kepalanya. Beruntung baginya, reflek yang cepat dengan melindungi organ penting menggunakan lengan kiri. Namun itu belum cukup, untuk mengurangi efek benturan ia sengaja melompat ke arah kanan dan membuatnya jatuh terpelanting.

Ekspresi horor merambat di wajah tampan Ichigo yang penuh dengan keringat setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Rukia!" ia langsung menghampiri gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Melepas dengan asal sarung tinju yang masih melekat, Ichigo melihat keadaan manejer yang menutup erat iris indahnya. "Rukia! Rukia!" tak ada respon, pemuda itu mulai panik dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun 1 detik sebelum ia sukses mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke UKS, sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat di belakang kepalanya. "Aawh."

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja _tawake_!" putri Kuchiki mendudukkan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman. "Kalau memuku—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat tubuh penuh peluh Ichigo memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Rukia!" lolong Kurosaki yang semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada si mungil.

Wajah gadis 15 tahun yang semula memerah karena marah, kini semakin menjadi merah karena semua kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan di perutnya. "I-ichigo..."

"Tahun depan adalah tahun terakhirku di sini. Dan aku pasti akan menjadi juara nasional, untuk nama baik sekolah, untukku dan..." Ichigo melepas pelukan pada adik kelasnya dan menatap wajah mungil nan cantik yang dihiasi semburat warna merah di kedua sisi pipinya, "yang paling penting untukmu, Rukia..."

Tangan mungil gadis itu terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan, tatapan mata cokelat seolah menghipnotisnya agar bergerak maju. Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua kelopak sepasang manusia beda jenis itu mulai menutup. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat dari seorang _senpai_ yang selalu ia marahi dan tendang tulang keringnya membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"A-ah, maaf! Kita belum resmi berpacaran tapi aku sudah berani menciummu."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi, apakah kau menjadi kekasihku Nona Kuchiki?"

"Gendong aku sampai rumah, jika kau ingin aku menerimamu Tuan Kurosaki."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Rukia, "Dengan senang hati Kuchiki-sama~"

**.**

Malam harinya berbungkus-bungkus koyo cabe berserakan di atas meja belajar Rukia. Dengan sedikit rintihan, ia memasang setiap senti kulit tangannya dengan benda kotak setipis kertas yang bisa mengeluarkan panas jika ditempelkan di bagian luar tubuh. Kedua lengan kecil gadis itu sekarang terasa ingin lepas, kaku, linu dan sangat pegal. Ucapkan terima kasih pada pukulan yang dilancarkan Ichigo sore tadi yang sekarang membuat tangannya seolah mati rasa. 'Kurosaki sialan, tunggu pembalasanku suatu hari nanti!' rutuknya pelan dalam hati.

Namun seutas senyum mampir di sudut bibirnya mengingat betapa terasa lembut saat mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama dari pacar pertama sepertinya cukup untuk membayar semua ini kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Umh, idenya kuambil dari c196, awal Arrancar Arc dan sekelumit info dari kawaichappy's essay. Aku tahu di situ Inoue **failed miserably**, jadi kubuat sedikit beda di cerita ini. Antara Inoue yang mampu membuat Kurosaki melupakan sejenak kegagalannya dan Rukia yang mampu membantu Ichigo menyelesaikan masalahnya. Btw cerita di atas tidak OoC kan?

Special thanx to: **poppukoo, Keiko Eni Naomi, Voidy, uzumaki kuchiki, Sakura-Yuki15, miisakura, Naruzhea AiChi, hendrik widyawati, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, zirconia, tamagochi, Izumi Kagawa, Hiruma Enma 01, life's really hard, Aurora Borealix, **dan juga** MR. KRabs! XD**

Dan juga **SEMUA** yang telah membaca fiksi absurd saya ini, yang mem-fav dan me-alert, terima kasih banyak teman! =D

**Voidy:** Hahaha, tuh kan sudah saya bilang absurd! XD. Terima kasih reviunya senpai! =D

**miisakura: **kyyaaa senpai! Aku kangen semua ficmu! Kapan mau dilanjut? *OoT* ehm, waah senengnya bisa bikin orang lain ketawa, hehehh. Terima kasih reviunya! =D

**zirconia:** ehh, namanya ganti lebih cantik . U-um, Cuma Ruki yang paling ngerti Ichi... dan maaf updatenya molor, T_T. Terima kasih reviunya senpai! XD

**tamagochi:** waah, username kamu mengingatkan pada mainan jaman aku TK, XD *OoT* eh iya, panggil apa aja boleh, asal jangan panggil senpai ya, hehehh. Eh kurang panjang ya? Ini memang ngga panjang, cuma memfokuskan perbedaan Rukia dan Inoue di mata dan hati Ichi, =). Hahaha syukurlah kamu suka scene aneh yang kubuat, hehehh. Dan terima kasih reviunya tama! =D

**life's really hard: **yip, Rukia pasti ngga akan pasang tampang ketakutan seperti 'dia' apapun alasannya. Umh, SS dan HM ya? Pernah baca juga sih, tapi nanti kalo dibuat bakal panjang dan malah seperti essay-nya *alesanlawas* XD. Kita liat saja apa kapasitas otakku mampu membuatnya, hehehh. Dan terima kasih reviunya senpai! =D

seperti biasa, jika ada saran, kritik atau apapun itu silahkan tulis di kotak review di bawah ini! XDDD

sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Next chapter upcoming: **SS vs HM arc!**


	5. SS vs HM Arc

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: Aku semakin jatuh cinta pada Isshin waktu mudanya! *squeeee* =D**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Soul Society Arc vs Hueco Mundo Arc.**

**Warning: Deskripsi minim bin payah, bahasa berantakan, slight modified canon, typo(s), try not to OoC, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shippers! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

**A/N: Cerita di bawah tidak seratus persen sama dengan **_**manga**_**-nya! Aku sedikit lupa karena aku membacanya sekitar 4-5 tahun yang lalu, jadi kubuat garis besarnya saja. Jika ada kekeliruan, silahkan memberi tahu lewat review atau PM, dan pasti akan segera aku ganti. Terima kasih. . .**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Menampilkan iris cokelat pemiliknya. Dirasakan tubuh kekarnya sudah tidak sesakit malam kemarin, terasa sangat sehat malah. Sontak ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sebelah tangan memegangi mukanya, berkonsentrasi siapa gerangan yang telah menyembuhkannya. "Inoue..." ia masih merasakan setitik _reiatsu_ teman sekelasnya itu dalam luka sabetan pedang Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki! Inoue-san menghilang, kau segera ikut aku ke 'markas'!" sesosok kapten divisi 10 menyerbu masuk lewat jendela atau mungkin bisa disebut pintu masuk untuk para _shinigami _ke kamarnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir segera saja ia berubah menjadi sosok dewa kematian, dan langsung menuju apartemen Inoue yang menjadi markas sementara _shinigami_ di dunia nyata. Sesampainya di sana semua sudah menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Ukitake-_taichou_ dan Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ yang menyatakan bahwa gadis periang berambut oranye gelap sebagai pangkhianat, sontak saja ia marah. Tidak mungkin temannya adalah seorang pengkhianat. Bagaimanapun juga gadis sepolos Inoue disebut pengkhianat? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak percaya semua omonganmu orang tua! Aku akan membawanya pulang dan membuktikannya bahwa semua yang kau bicarakan adalah omong kosong!" sembur Ichigo marah.

"Tidak ada yang ke sana jika tidak ada perintah! Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perang musim dingin, tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia!" bantah komandan kapten tegas.

Tak lama kemudian pintu senkaimon terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok kapten yang akan menjemput para shinigami untuk kembali ke soul society.

"Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku untuk mengikuti peraturan kalian! Jika kalian tidak mau membantu, aku akan pergi ke sana sendirian!" Ichigo kini memandang Rukia yang berada di sampingnya dengan penuh harap. "Rukia..."

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf Ichigo, tapi aku harus mengikuti perintah dari atasan." ujarnya lirih.

Raut muka shinigami daiko semakin tertekuk. Melihat semua temannya tak ada yang mau membantu. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang membuncah. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ke sana. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan kalian!"

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Dilihatnya sosok mungil yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini tinggal di kamarnya dan tidur dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, ada dua _shinigami_ yang bersamanya. Seorang dengan rambut panjang merah menyala yang dikuncir tinggi dan _shinigami_ memakai haori putih bertuliskan kanji angka 6 di punggungnya.

Tampa pikir panjang, langsung saja ia melompat menghadang jalan mereka bertiga, "Kalian mau membawa Rukia kemana?!"

"Hoo, jadi inikah orang yang membuatmu kehilangan kekuatan Rukia? Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkannya dan membuatnya menyesal!" ucap si rambut merah sembari mencabut pedang dari sarungnya.

Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan. Mereka merasa apa yang dilakukannya paling benar. Namun pengalaman seorang pemuda yang baru mengenal dunia _shinigami_ kurang dari dua bulan melawan _shinigami_ yang mempunyai pengalaman selama puluhan tahun tentu sangat tidak seimbang. Ichigo jatuh terduduk, pedang besarnya terlepas dari genggaman.

Saat dewa kematian bertato akan mengayunkan tebasan terakhir untuk menghabisi nyawa Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja Rukia melompat menahan tangannya. "Lari Ichigo! Larilah sejauh mungkin!" gadis yang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya itu mencoba mencari celah agar pemuda tak bersalah itu masih bisa melanjutkan sisa hidupnya. Digenggamnya erat-erat lengan kanan Renji.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia? Lepaskan tanganku sekarang!" Renji berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman adik angkat sang kapten.

"Berdiri dan cepat angkat kaki dari sini sejauh mungkin!" teriak Rukia lantang. "Ichi—"

Namun usaha gadis mungil mengulur waktu sia-sia belaka. Ichigo kembali meraih gagang pedangnya, sekali lagi menantang Renji untuk bertarung. Gerakannya yang lebih cepat dan bertenaga membuat Abarai terkejut. "Hah! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa gerakanmu semakin lambat?" sindir Ichigo sinis.

'_Tidak mungkin, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga? Kenapa reiatsunya bisa meningkat drastis seperti ini? Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini?'_ batin Renji menganggapi perubahan besar lawannya.

Melihat wakilnya kewalahan menghadapi _shinigami_ ingusan, pria kalem ber_kenseikan_ melangkah maju. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat dan di luar nalar membuat Ichigo hanya berdiri mematung. Melihat setangah pedangnya berada dalam genggaman pria di depannya, kemudian ia merasakan darah mengalir cukup deras dari perutnya. Dan akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan cara jatuhmu sangat lambat," ujar pria berambut hitam dingin.

Ichigo belum mau menyerah, ia berusaha meraih ujung shihakusho sebelum kaki mungil menendangnya cukup keras. "Jangan berani menyentuh _nii-sama_ dengan tangan kotormu!"

"Rukia..."

"Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mati, jadi jangan banyak bergerak. Nikmatilah sisa hidupmu, berusahalah hidup lebih lama walau hanya satu detik." Gadis itu kemudian berbalik menuju pintu senkaimon yang telah terbuka. "Tetaplah di sana, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengejarku. Jika kau berani melangkah walau hanya sejengkal, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Terulang lagi. Seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya malah bebalik melindunginya. Rasa perih akibat tebasan pedang tidak lebih sakit daripada rasa perih hatinya akibat kegagalan melindungi Rukia. Di malam yang dingin dan hujan yang lebat ini, sekali lagi ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, "Aaaarrrrggghhhh!"

* * *

**The Purpose**

* * *

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari shinigami?" ucap Grimmjow disela-sela pertarungan ketiga mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan Inoue!" Ichigo kembali menyerang sexta espada berambut biru tersebut.

"Bodoh! Aku yakin bukan itu tujuanmu kemari. Dan jika memang itu alasanmu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membawanya pergi saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?" ia menendang keras perut Ichigo hingga terlempar jauh ke belakang. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, biar kukatakan padamu alasan yang mendasari kau kemari. Karena kau ingin bertarung melawanku! Karena kita sama-sama ingin menjadi pemenang!" ucap Grimmjow mendekati tubuh _shinigami daiko_, "Dan mungkin saja kau juga ingin membalas dendam karena aku telah melukai gadis _shinigami_ yang bersamamu kala itu..." seringai di wajah pria berambut biru semakin lebar tatkala raut wajah Kurosaki Ichigo berubah sedikit menakutkan.

Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga, "Kau benar Grimmjow, aku memang datang kemari untuk bertarung dan sekaligus mengalahkanmu!"

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau bersikeras melawan peraturan _soul society, kozo_?" ujar Byakuya dingin. "Hukuman untuk adikku sudah ditetapkan. Dan jika masalah penyusup sepertimu sudah selesai, aku akan mengeksekusinya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depan Rukia! Mengeksekusinya dengan tanganmu sendiri kau bilang? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Seorang kakak laki-laki dilahirkan pertama kali untuk melindungi adiknya!" Ichigo ber-_shunpo_ ke hadapan Byakuya dan mencoba menebasnya, "Kekuatan yang ada di tanganku ini adalah pemberian darinya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukainya!"

Ceramah dari bocah oranye membuka hatinya walaupun hanya sedikit. "Kau mengenal adikku hanya sebentar, apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuatmu berambisi seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya selalu memukulku jika aku melakukan kesalahan, memberiku ruang saat aku tidak ingin masalah pribadiku diusik. Dia hanyalah gadis cerewet yang sudah merubah hidupku!" Ichigo semakin bersemangat mengalahkan pria bangsawan di depannya ini. "Maka dari itu, setelah aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan menyeretmu ke depan Rukia dan membuatmu membungkuk meminta maaf!"

* * *

**Battle Spirit**

* * *

Langkah cepat yang diambil kaki panjang Ichigo yang menggendong _arrancar _mungil terhenti saat ia merasakan _reiatsu_ milik Rukia yang semakin terasa menipis. Segera saja ia berbalik ingin mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

"Dia sudah mati." suara dingin dan datar membuat Ichigo kembali berbalik.

"_Shinigami _yang kau cari sudah mati. Bersamaan dengan _noveno espada_," lanjutnya melihat ekspresi bingung Ichigo.

"Aku tak percaya padamu! Lagipula aku tidak punya satu alasan pun untuk bertarung denganmu," ia melangkah melanjutkan tujuannya.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang, akulah yang membawa temanmu kemari?" _espada_ pucat tersebut masih saja mencoba memanasi Ichigo.

Meletakkan Nel di area yang aman, _shinigami_ bersurai oranye langsung menerjang lawannya dengan zangetsu, "Jadi dia tidak kemari atas kemauannya sendiri? Kau yang membawanya ke tempat sialan ini?!"

"Aku heran denganmu. Jika kau masih meragukannya kenapa kau harus bersusah payah datang kemari?" ucapnya seraya menghindari semua ayunan pedang Ichigo.

"Gara-gara tindakanmu, kami semua mengira Inoue adalah seorang pengkhianat, sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Darah segar mengucur deras dari berbagai bagian di tubuh Ichigo. Tebasan terakhir dari pedang tanpa nama milik Kenpachi membuat si penyusup jatuh bermandikan darah segar.

"Kukira kau bisa memberi sedikit hiburan untukku sampai berani datang kemari. Ternyata kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya, membosankan," pria berambut lancip itu segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang tidak berdaya.

'_Sialan! Aku tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh! Tidak di tempat ini dan tidak sekarang!' _batin Ichigo frustasi. _'Ayolah tubuh bergeraklah! Aku harus mengalahkannya, karena aku... karena aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia! Aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia!'_

Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar saat wujud materialisasi zangetsu berjalan ke arahnya. "Apakah kau masih ingin bertarung?"

Melihat sosok yang biasanya berada dalam _inner world_-nya berdiri tepat di hadapannya secara nyata membuat Ichigo bingung. Bukankah Yoruichi pernah bilang mematerialisasikan _zanpakutou_ butuh waktu minimal 10 tahun setelah menguasai _bankai_?

"Ya! Aku ingin bertarung dan aku ingin menang!" teriak Ichigo berapi-api. _'Dan juga untuk menyelamatkan Rukia tentu saja'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Kalau itu alasanmu, aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu dan kita akan bertarung bersama."

_Zzzrrtrtt zzzrrrrtttr_

Kapten divisi 11 itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika _reiatsu _yang meluap-luap datang dari bocah yang ia pikir sudah dikalahkan tadi. '_Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini setelah tadi hampir mati?'_

"Jangan pernah berpikir pertarungan kita berakhir rambut kaktus!"

* * *

**Selfish - Selfless**

* * *

'_Ini semua salahku... seandainya saja aku tidak memaksa Kurosaki-kun untuk menyelamatkanku, dia pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti itu,' _Inoue yang masih terduduk tak bergerak melihat Ichigo menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

Di depannya monster yang keluar dari dalam jiwa Ichigo mulai menghabisi siapapun yang menghalanginya. _'Aku datang kemari untuk melindunginya, tapi kenapa pada akhirnya aku yang selalu bergantung padanya?'_

TusukanTensa Zangetsu menembus perut Ishida yang mencoba menyadarkannya, membuat raut Inoue samakin terlihat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dari tengah tanduk si monster keluar cahaya hitam, menandakan ia siap menembakkan _cero_ dengan kekuatan penuh. "Tidak! Tunggu dulu Kurosaki-kun! Jangan lakukan!"

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Iring-iringan 9 orang yang berpakaian serba putih yang mencoba menyeberangi jembatan menuju ruang untuk memindahkan tahanan dikejutkan oleh _reiatsu_ yang setingkat dengan kapten. Mereka yang tidak kuat menahan tekanan roh sebesar itu jatuh berlutut. Rukia yang merasakan sumber kekuatan itu berasal dari atas langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris ungu gelapnya melebar melihat sosok yang ia kira telah kehilangan kekuatan muncul dengan peralatan terbang.

"Yo Rukia!" sapa Ichigo begitu mendarat di depan gadis mungil berambut hitam.

Tangan mungil Rukia yang terikat mengepal erat, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini baka! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak kemari dan mencariku!" matanya menatap tajam pemuda keras kepala di depannya.

"Heh, apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Seharusnya kau bahagia melihatku di sini, semestinya kau bilang 'Oh Ichigo, selamatkan aku secepatnya dan bawa aku pulang~'" bocah SMA itu menirukan suara tinggi Rukia yang biasa dipakai saat di sekolah sambil memposekan diri dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ka-kaaauuu! Gara-gara kemari kau jadi terluka seperti ini baka! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauhkanmu dari semua masalah ini! Tapi—"

"Semua pendapatmu kutolak!" potong Ichigo keras kepala. "Sebelum memikirkan keadaan orang lain, sesekali pikirkanlah keadaanmu dulu mungil!" Sesaat kemudian dirasakannya reiatsu yang sangat familiar dengan malam di mana Rukia dibawa paksa dari sisinya. "Kau boleh menceramahiku setelah aku mengalahkan dia!" jari telunjuk Kurosaki sulung menunjuk pria ber_kenseikan_ yang berjalan anggun ke arah mereka.

* * *

**Power Achieve**

* * *

"Tolong aku Kurosaki-kun!"

Teriakan lantang Inoue pada tubuh Ichigo yang terbaring sekarat tak berdaya akibat _cero_ tepat di dadanya membuat proses regenerasi pada tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Menjadikan sosok yang dicintai selama 5 kehidupan oleh gadis berambut oranye berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ditakuti Ichigo kini mengambil penuh kontrol atas tubuhnya.

Tanpa belas kasihan Ishida yang berusaha menyadarkannya dilumatnya habis. Tak peduli kawan ataupun lawan.

"Aaku.. ak..an me-nollong.. mu aaku akkkan meno-lo..ng mu...," ucap hollow Ichigo terbata-bata. Perubahan wujud pemuda berambut oranye menjadi monster membuat Inoue ketakutan. Seandainya saja ia bisa menyembuhkannya lebih awal, seandainya saja ia tidak berteriak meminta bantuan, mungkin Kurosai-kun tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi sesosok yang ternyata bisa membuat _inner world-_nya tenggelam oleh air. Suatu hal yang sangat dibenci oleh zangetsu.

Memberikan pelajaran pada gadis belia tersebut agar tidak terlalu menggantungkan diri pada Ichigo. Janjinya untuk berubah lebih kuat agar tidak menjadi beban pada Kurosaki-kun sebelum datang ke markas lawan sia-sia belaka.

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo bodoh jika ia ingin menyelamatkan Rukia tanpa persiapan dan juga tanpa kekuatan. Urahara dengan senang hati akan memberi tahu caranya menjadi _shinigami_ kembali jika ia sudah sembuh. Syarat yang tentu saja langsung ditentang pemuda itu. Ia ingin secepatnya membawa pulang Rukia, dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam lemari pakaiannya seperti biasa.

Namun setelah diberi ancaman dan penjelasan bahwa masih ada 10 hari lagi sebelum hukuman diputuskan, ia tak lagi memberontak. Ia memanfaatkan betul sisa hari untuk berlatih di markas bawah tanah Urahara yang super besar.

Dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya, ia berusaha keras agar dapat kembali memegang zanpakutou. Pelatihan yang tidak mudah mengingat Urahara benar-benar memotong rantai jiwanya. Memaksanya untuk menjadi _shinigami_ dalam beberapa hari(?) dan jika gagal ia akan menjadi hollow.

Dengan ketetapan hati dan janji pada jiwanya, ia mampu menjadi dewa kematian pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum seluruh topeng putih khas hollow menutup mukanya.

**.**

**.**

"Aaargh! Kenapa kau malah membawaku kemari! Kenapa bukan Rukia yang kau selamatkan!" teriak Ichigo emosi pada wanita berambut ungu di depannya. Susah payah ia menemukan gadis yang dicarinya, sekarang ia malah dibawa menjauh oleh Yoruichi.

"Tenangkan dirimu bodoh! Apa kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu sekarang kau bisa mengalahkan _shinigami_ selevel kapten? Bisa-bisa kau mati sebelum menyentuh Rukia-chan!" Yoruichi merasa frustasi atas sikap keras kepala Ichigo. "Dan meskipun aku membawa Rukia, tidak ada jaminan jika mereka tidak akan mengejarku. Lebih baik pulihkan dirimu dulu. Dan dalam 3 hari ini, aku akan melatihmu mendapatkan _bankai_."

"Bagaimana bisa hanya dalam 3 hari? Bukankah itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama? Berpuluh-puluh tahun?" tanya shinigami penyusup penasaran.

"Dengan alat yang diciptakan Kisuke dulu, waktu untuk mendapatkan _bankai _bisa dipercepat hanya dalam hitungan hari. Tapi kau harus bersungguh-sungguh, jika tidak nyawamu benar-benar melayang," lanjut mantan kapten divisi 2.

"Cih, kupikir aku sudah mati saat Urahara-san memotong rantai jiwaku dulu. Dan ancamanmu itu tidak akan membuatku takut. Dalam 3 hari ke depan kupastikan kau akan terkesima dengan _bakai_-ku!" ucapnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

* * *

**Hollow's Interfere**

* * *

"Tidak! Jangan! Hentikan Kurosaki-kun!" teriakan penuh horor Inoue menggema ketika dilihatnya sosok monster Ichigo hendak menembakkan _cero_ tepat ke arah Ishida, teman tapi musuh bagi _shinigami_ pengganti. Namun Ichigo seolah tidak mendengarkannya, ia terus berkonsentrasi melepaskan tembakan yang pasti akan sangat disesalinya saat tersadar nanti.

Sedikit lagi, sebelum ia merasakan pengganggu datang dari arah belakangnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer yang beberapa detik lalu telah ia kalahkan muncul dengan pedang _reiatsu_ hitamnya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, tanduk sebelah kirinya terpotong hingga hingga _cero_ yang ditujukan pada Ishida meledak dan secara tidak langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" reaksi pertama Ichigo begitu kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dilihatnya Ishida yang terduduk tak jauh darinya, matanya membelalak lebar ketika disadarinya tensa zangetsu menancap tepat di perut sang sahabat.

Kini dipandangnya _quatro espada_ yang kini hanya tinggal separuh tubuhnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sudah kulakukan!?"

"Kau telah memenangkan pertarungan pertarungan ini shinigami, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ulquirra tenang.

Ichigo menggeleng keras, "Bukan kemenangan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Ayo, sembuhkan dirimu dan kita bertarung secara adil!"

Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo memang menyesali ia tidak bisa mengendalikan _hollow_ yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menekan kekuatan mengerikan dan mengembalikan kesadaran dengan kekuatan/kemauannya sendiri . Seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada _espada_ pucat itu, seandainya saja ia tidak memotong tanduknya mungkin saja ia akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berlutut di hadapan Byakuya. Bankai yang ia kuasai dalam 3 hari tak kuasa melawan kekuatan sesungguhnya kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. "Ada kata-kata lain sebelum kau mati _kozo_?"

Melihat sang ryouka hanya terdiam tak berkedip, Byakuya mengangkat senbonzakura tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan serangan terakhir.

'_Slash'_

Pedang tajam milik kapten divisi 6 ditahan dengan tangan kosong Ichigo**, "Sudah kubilang padamu bodoh, jika kau mati, aku juga yang akan menderita!" **seringai tajam dan topeng hollow yang mulai terbentuk membuat Byakuya terkejut.

"**Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menggunakan bankai secara benar dan bagaimana cara bertarung untuk menang!"** sosok bertopeng hollow menyerang Byakuya secara membabi buta. Kakak angkat Rukia itu terlihat kuwalahan menghindari setiap tebasan pedang hitam 'Ichigo'.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian gerakan 'Ichigo' terhenti. "Sialan, jangan mengganggu pertarunganku!" sebelah tangan _shinigami _berambut oranye itu berusaha menyingkirkan topeng _hollow_ dari wajahnya.

Setelah topeng putih terlepas, ia kembali menggenggam erat tensa zangetsu. "Maaf atas gangguan tadi Byakuya, dan mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita secara adil!"

Keinginan kuat Kurosaki Ichigo untuk mengalahkan lawan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri membuatnya mampu melepaskan diri dari pengaruh sisi gelap dalam dirinya. Kemauan keras _shinigami daiko_ untuk membuat Byakuya menyadari kesalahannya karena tidak melindungi adik angkatnya sendiri mampu untuk kembali menjadi penguasa atas tubuh yang tadi dikuasai sang hollow.

* * *

**The Ending**

* * *

Tubuh kekar itu terbaring tak berdaya selama sekitar 1 bulan. Ketiga _nakama_-nya masih setia menunggu sang pahlawan perang musim dingin lalu kembali membuka mata. Seorang gadis berambut oranye gelap bergelombang berteriak histeris saat kedua kelopak mata orang yang disukainya perlahan terbuka. Air mata kebahagiaan pun tak lagi bisa dibendungnya. "Kurosaki-kuuun."

"Ah! Ini kamarku?" tanyanya sepontan, mengabaikan panggilan teman sekelasnya yang berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada sosok shinigami di seberang ruangan.

"Tentu saja tawake. Kau sudah membuat kami semua cemas! Butuh 1 bulan untuk menstabilkan _reiatsu_mu," ujar Rukia.

"Ah kekuatanku!" ia berteriak seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat kaus di bagian dada bidangnya.

Rukia memandang pemuda yang masih terlihat sayu. "Kami sudah tahu dari Urahara-san. Rambutmu yang dulu panjang kini kembali pendek, bukan kami yang memotongnya, itu karena tekanan roh dalam tubuhmu sudah stabil."

"Begitu ya. Bolehkah aku keluar?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke halaman depan klinik Kurosaki. Ichigo ingat, di tempat inilah dulu ia 'mengambil' semua kekuatan Rukia. dan mungkin di tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya, sekaligus kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk halus.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo yang biasanya terlihat 'keras' perlahan 'melembut'. "Jangan memasang wajah yang menyedihkan seperti itu tawake, walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu!" goda Rukia disaat-saat terakhir mereka.

"Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang! Dan lagi, aku tidak memasang wajah menyedihkan!" Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Menandakan bahwa dirinya merasa canggung berbicara pada shinigami mungil yang kini menundukkan kepala berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Katakan pada yang lainnya aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Ya."

Begitu membuka mata, perlahan kaki Rukia mulai menghilang dan terus menjalar ke atas. Tangannya yang kini berada dalam saku tergenggam erat, menahannya agar tidak meraih roh gadis Kuchiki.

Rukia yang merasa ini adalah saat terakhir Ichigo dapat melihatnya, memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Perasaan yang ia pikir tak boleh dimiliki seorang _shinigami_ menusuk relung hatinya saat melihat wajah sendu Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Rukia. Sampai bertemu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**SS vs HM**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang manusia yang kini berada di komunitas roh berlarian ke sana kemari mencari sosok mungil yang kemarin lusa baru saja lolos dari hukuman mati. Setiap divisi dimasukinya demi menemukan Rukia.

Namun setelah diberi tahu Ukatake-_taichou_* bahwa kemungkinan bawahannya itu berada di rumah keluarga Shiba, langsung saja sepasang makhluk berambut oranye bergegas ke sana.

"Oi, Rukia! aku mencarimu kemana-mana bodoh! Cepatlah pulang dan beristirahatlah, karena besok mereka akan membukakan gerbang senkaimon untuk kita pulang," ujar Ichigo begitu gadis yang dicarinya tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Benar Kuchiki-san! Bahkan Ishida-kun sudah membuatkan dress yang sangat indah bagimu, dan membuatku iri! Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik saat menggunakannya!" tambah Inoue Orihime penuh semangat.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sangat berharga. "Terima kasih Inoue, tapi Ichigo ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kupikir aku akan tinggal di sini, karena komunitas roh adalah rumahku."

"Oh, begitu ya..." suara Ichigo sangat lirih dan terdengar sedikit... kecewa? "Itu bagus, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan Rukia," ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung akan apa yang harus diucapkan pada sahabatnya. "Sekarang aku sadar kenapa aku begitu ingin menyelamatkanmu Rukia. Terima kasih, berkat dirimu hujan dihatiku sudah reda," tutup pria bersurai oranye.

Keesokan harinya beberapa kapten dan _shinigami _lainnya mengantarkan kepulangan _ryouka_ di pintu utama senkaimon.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku yakin jika salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri di sini," ujar Rukia pada 4 orang manusia dan seekor kucing hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: MAAF UNTUK CHAPTER YANG KEMARIN!**

Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar bagaimana untuk tidak terburu-buru memposting sesuatu. Maaf sekali lagi minna, m(_ _)m

Ini request dari life's really hard. Semoga cerita absurd ini tidak mengecewakanmu kawan! :)

Dan untuk ending dari kedua arc, aku tidak menemukan perbedaanya, tapi menarik untuk ditulis. Secara Arc yang diklaim IH shipper sebagai 'IchiHime Arc' berakhir sangat manis dengan perpisahan IchiRuki yang emosional, =P. **Bleach started with IchiRuki and it will end with IchiRuki**, XD

And special thank to: **Naruzhea AiChi, uzumaki kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, Izumi Kagawa, hendrik widyawati, Voidy, life's really hard, Aurora Borealix, Sakura-Yuki15, Ichikawa soma, kazusa kirihika, MR KRabs, Wishy-washy Nara, zircon, LeEdacHi aRdian lau, dan Chadescan.** Terima kasih banyak reviunya!

**Voidy:** eh, iya ya, aku ngga kepikiran sampe situ, hehehh. U-um purapura kuat, padahal aslinya kesakitan ^^. Terimakasih reviunya senpai! XD

**MR Krabs:** selusin koyo, =D. Hahaha Ichi suka nyosor duluan sih, jadi gitu deh, untung aja diterima, kalo ngga kan jadi berabe, XD. Terimaksih reviunya! =D

**zircon: **aah, aku suka nama yang kemaren :( *slap*. Rukia-chan memang kawaiiiii, hehehhh. Koyonya jadi trendsetter di reviu chapter lalu, XD. Terimakasih reviunya! =D

**Chadeschan:** haha, iyakah? Syukurlah kalo bisa menghibur, hehehh. Dan terima kasih reviunya! XD

Btw menurut kalian cerita di atas melanggar peraturan ngga sih?

P.S: kalau ada parbandingan yang terlewat silahkan PM atau melalui reviu. Atau jika ada yang masih bingung silahkan tanya lewat reviu ataupun PM ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minnaaaa :*

EDIT 5 MEI: menambahkan hollow scene.


	6. Action Speak Louder Than Word

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Kubo-sensei.**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Action Speak Louder Than Word**

**Warning: Deskripsi minim bin payah, bahasa berantakan, AU, typo(s), try not to OoC, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shippers! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Dua orang remaja berseragam SMA terlihat berjalan beriringan. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Jalan pintas menuju apartemen sang gadis berambut oranye gelap yang kini mereka lewati serasa sepi dan mencekam. "Maaf ya Kurosaki-kun, gara-gara kesalahanku tadi rapat anggota menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya dan kamu harus mengantarkanku pulang seperti ini."

Kurosaki yang membawa tas di pundaknya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa Inoue, lagipula ini juga sudah agak larut bagi seorang gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian."

Lagi. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Hanya ada satu dua patah kata yang mereka ucapkan, seolah sulit untuk menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang bisa berlangsung lama.

Namun beberapa langkah kemudian langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti. Sekitar 5 meter di depan mereka terdapat segerombolan pemuda dengan botol-botol minuman keras berserakan di sekitarnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas langsung menarik tangan teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya tidak mewaspadai keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?" suara tinggi Inoue menarik perhatian para pemuda yang setengah mabuk itu. Salah satunya berdiri dan mulai menghampiri murid Karakura High _School_ tersebut. Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya mengamati dan kembali menenggak minuman keras.

Insting melindungi milik Ichigo bekerja cepat. Ia menarik gadis cantik itu kebelakang tubuhnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam pria berambut hitam panjang dan kurus yang menyeringai menantang. "Hei hei hei, tak perlu takut seperti itu kawan! Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bergabung kok," napas berbau alkohol langsung menyapa hidung Ichigo. Tangan kanan pria mabuk yang mencoba meraih pundaknya ditepisnya kasar. "Wah wah, tenang saja kawan. Aku tak akan melukaimu, lagipula kita akan bersenang-senang. Dan tentu saja gadis cantik itu juga boleh ikut, bagaimana?"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu," Ichigo berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Inoue yang gemetaran. Baru selangkah meninggalkan pria mabuk, ia dikejutkan dengan pekikan gadis di sampingnya. Ditengoknya kebelakang, seringai mengerikan kembali terpampang di wajah lonjong pria berambut hitam.

"Mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan gadismu untuk bersenang-senang bersama kami jika kau tidak punya waktu."

Sebuah tinju dari kepalan tangan kanan Ichigo menghantam keras pipi pria yang telah menggoda Inoue dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Ketiga teman yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kini menghampiri mereka.

Pria berambut hitam mengusap kasar darah dari sudut bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan langsung membalas pukulan Ichigo. Saling jual beli serangan pun tak terelakkan. Meskipun secara fisik pria itu lebih besar, Ichigo bisa memanfaatkan kesadaran dan kecepatannya. Satu tendangan telak mengenai sisi kanan kepala pria mabuk dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat habisi dia!" seruan sang komandan mengembalikan angan anak buahnya yang membayangkan sedang menyaksikan film laga.

Inoue yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Ichigo terdiam tak bergerak. Kakinya seolah kaku dan tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Melihat teman sekelasnya sekaligus orang yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya dikeroyok 3 orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya membuatnya jatuh terduduk, air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan... apa yang harus aku lakukan... apa yang harus aku lakukan...'_ batinnya bergejolak saat Ichigo mulai kesulitan menghadapi preman mabuk tersebut.

"Kurosaki-kun!" pekiknya melihat Ichigo terjatuh di jalanan dan mulai menjadi bulan-bulanan 4 orang pria mabuk. "To-tolong! Tolong aku!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, berharap ada orang yang mendengar jeritannya.

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari belakangnya. Dua orang siswa dengan rambut hitam bergegas menghampiri segerombol orang yang menganiaya pemuda berambut oranye. Dengan bersenjatakan tas dan bermodal keberanian mereka mencoba mengusir para preman kampung. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuat orang yang hilang akal sehat segera pergi menjauh.

Pemuda berkulit pucat mulai menghampiri Inoue yang masih duduk dan menangis. "Inoue-san, mereka sudah pergi. Ayo kuantar kau pulang," tangannya terulur membantu Inoue Orihme berdiri.

"Ulquiorra-kun, bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-kun?" jarinya menyentuh telapak tangan yang terasa dingin.

Ulquiorra mengambil tas milik sang gadis yang tergeletak terlupakan, "Ishida sudah membawanya ke klinik terdekat, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu dulu. Dan mungkin besok kau bisa menjenguknya."

"A-aku, aku benar-benar tidak berguna ya... yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah minta tolong dan tanpa dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantu Kurosaki-kun. Padahal aku... aku—"

Ucapan primadona sekolah terhenti saat ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh si ketua kelas. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak berguna. Bayangkan saja jika tadi kau tidak berteriak, mungkin aku dan Ishida tak mendengarmu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Inoue-san."

Inoue kembali menangis di pelukan hangat Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tangannya bergerak, membalas pelukan si pucat tak kalah eratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**The power of love, is stronger than steel...—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kedua tangan mungil gadis berambut hitam menenteng se-ember air kotor bekas membersihkan ruangan tempatnya berlatih drama tadi. Minggu ini sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja yang mendapat piket untuk bersih-bersih, ada 2 orang teman namun semua beralasan ada kegiatan yang lebih penting. "Huh, bilang saja kalau mereka tidak mau membantu! Pakai alasan konyol pula!" gerutunya sambil berlalu. Ia ingin membuang air sisa tersebut di belakang gedung olahraga. Sekalian menyiram bunga yang ditanamnya di sana.

Suara debuman cukup keras menusuk telinganya di belokan sebelum sampai tujuan. Dilihatnya seorang siswa botak dan temannya berambut hitam sebahu sedang menyudutkan sosok pemuda berambut oranye terang.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau aku muak melihat warna rambutmu yang mencolok ini!" teriak salah satu siswa sambil mencengkeram erat kerah seragam si junior.

"Siram saja rambutnya dengan cat hitam Ginjou, beres kan?" saran si botak yang memegang pedang kayu yang berdiri di belakang.

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Ichigo, "Apa kau mendengarku bocah? Jika kau tidak merubah warna rambutmu, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau akan berkepala plontos seperti Ikaku."

"Aku tak mau merubah warna rambut kebanggaanku hanya karena perintah darimu," ucap Ichigo dingin. Tamparan tangan kiri sang kakak kelas kembali mengenai pelipisnya.

"Kau mau melawanku, heh? Ayo kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu hingga berani menantangku!" murid berandal kelas 3 SMA itu melemparkan adik kelasnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Ichigo yang melihat Ginjou berjalan ke arahnya segera bangkit. Kedua orang itu pun terlibat pertarungan mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Ikaku diam saja menyaksikan perkelahian di depannya. Ia yakin temannya akan dengan mudah mengalahkan si rambut abnormal. Namun sayang sekali dugaannya salah. Setelah 5 menit berguling-guling di tanah dan saling pukul, hanya ada satu orang yang masih sanggup berdiri. Genggaman pada gagang pedang kayunya semakn erat. Ia mengangkat pedangn dan bersiap mengayunkannya pada belakang kepala orang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Klontang!

Belum sempat otaknya merintahkan tangannya untuk bergerak, sebuah ember besi mengenai tepat kepala botaknya. Keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang siswi mungil memandangnya dengan tatapan marah. "Botak sialan! Kalau kau ingin bertarung secara jantan, bukan dengan menyerang dari belakang bodoh!"

"Dan ini," Rukia mengangkat ember yang berada ditangannya dan menyiramkan air kotor ke tubuh teman se-angkatannya. "Itu bonus dariku!"

"Gadis sialan!" si botak berjalan ke arah Rukia yang kini memandangnya ngeri.

"Kyyyaaaa!" sekali lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melemparkan ember besi ke arah Ikaku.

Wuushh...

Plaakk!

Dan... _strike_! Lemparan keduanya juga tepat mengenai muka preman sekolah dengan pantat ember menempel cukup erat.

Madarame Ikaku terdiam mendapati ciuman pertamanya untuk ember besi karatan. Ia merasa dunia serasa berputar lebih dari 7 kali, hidungnya mulai mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah. "Gadis... sialan..." itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Ru-rukia..." Ichigo tergagap melihat hanya dengan 2 pukulan (atau lemparan) gadis mungil sanggup merobohkan Ikaku Madarame, salah satu pentolan grup yang tidak menyukainya.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang untuk memenggilku dengan _'nee'_ bocah nakal! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Ichigo, andai saja aku tak membantumu tadi, kau pasti sudah terkapar sekarang," Rukia berjalan mendekati adik kelas yang juga merupakan tetangganya.

"Ya ya ya, terima kasih banyak nee-san~" Ichigo menyeka darah yang mengalir di pelipis akibat pukulan dari Ginjou tadi.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" siswi tingkat akhir tersebut ikutan menyentuh lebam di wajah Ichigo.

"Tidak jika kau mau mengobatinya Rukia-chan~"

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye. "Kenapa kau diam saja kalau kau mau aku mengobatimu? Ayo ikut!"

Senyum simpul menghiasi sudut bibir Ichigo yang sedikit robek. Hei, tak ada salahnya dan tak ada yang melarang untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya kan? Mungkin dengan usaha dan juga kesabaran mendekati Rukia yang buta akan masalah percintaan, ia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Mungkin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Umh, ini diambil dari _dome scene_ untuk IH dan juga chapter 1 dan 477 untuk IR. Bukane mau men-_discredit_-kan Inoue, hanya saja karakternya kurang lebih memang seperti itu kan? *malah nanya*

Special thanks to: **uzumaki kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, life's really hard, hendrik widyawati, Aurora Borealix, Izumi Kagawa, Wishy-washy Nara, corvusraven, AlwaysIchiruki, Shinigami Teru-chan, Naruzhea AiChi, mr KRabs, darries, LeEdachi aRdian Lau, Voidy, miisakura, **dan juga** shinshi** terima kasih banyak reviunya! XD

**Mr KRabs:** Belum end, masih ada idenya hanya saja aku bingung bikin scene-nya, T_T. Terima kasih reviunya! XD

**darries:** senpaaaaai, terima kasih idenya! :* aku beneran lupa kalo itu ada, hehehh. Dan terima kasih reviunya! =D

**Voidy:** u-um, itu memang karakter Rukia banget. Terima kasih reviunya! =D

**Life's really hard: **udah kuganti! Hahaha, malu banget ketauan salah, XD. Dan terima kasih reviunya! :*

**miisakura:** belum abis senpai, hanya saja aku bingung aja mau bikin scene yang beda tapi intinya tetap sama dengan canon-nya, judulnya udah siap cuman isinya masih kosong, hehehh. Terimakasih reviunya! XD

**shinshi:** belum kok, :). Berhubung kapasitas otak pas-pas'an jadi gini deh hehehh. Terima kasih reviunya! Oh, dan juga sarannya! Terimakasih! =D

Jadi seperti biasa, jika ada keluhan, saran, kritik, protes dan pertanyaan ataupun ide, silahkan sampaikan lewat kotak review di bawah dengan semangat! *sayatunggu~* XD

**Review please~**

* * *

Pertanyaan ke-galau-an: Apa menurut kalian nanti Ishida dan Ichigo akan saling membunuh?

p.s:

SS Arc= IchiRuki= squuueeaall! =D

HM Arc= IchiHime= Nuh uh

FB Arc= Ichigo= boring

Quincy Arc= **IchiIshi**= WhatTheFuuuun!? Son of Darkness X Prince of Light! XXDDD


	7. Privacy

**Differences**

**Disclaimer: Milik Kubo-sensei**

**Title: Differences**

**Subtitle: Privacy**

**Warning: Deskripsi minim bin payah, AU(?), typo(s), try not too OoC, die hard IchiRuki fic!**

**Special Warning! Cerita ini BUKAN untuk IchiHime shipper! Jika Anda salah satu dari mereka, lebih baik TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! Saya tidak mau ada yang sakit hati setelah membaca imajinasi paling liar saya ini. . . Terima Kasih Banyak Sebelumnya ^_^**

* * *

**ICHIHIME SHIPPER, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»  
.**

Mata dengan iris kecokelatan itu masih setia terbuka meski sudah belasan atau mungkin puluhan kali ia coba untuk menutupnya. Ia miringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, dan memeluk guling— mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Selang 5 menit kemudian rasa kantuk yang biasanya telah menguasainya sejak 4 jam yang lalu, kini seolah enggan menghampirinya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mencoba meraih sesuatu di atas meja. Benda persegi berwarna hitam ia tekan tombol kunci dan langsung memancarkan cahaya di tengah suasana gelap dalam sebuah kamar.

17 Juni.

Ahh, ya pantas saja ia masih terjaga sampai dini hari seperti ini. Geraman lirih lolos dari tenggorokannya, meski sudah terlewat 11 tahun, perasaan pada saat itu tak akan pernah bisa terkikis oleh rentang waktu. Kejadian ketika—

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara serak setengah berbisik dari arah belakang membuat pikirannya kembali ke bumi. "Belum. Maaf membangunkanmu," pria itu kemudian berbalik, menatap wanita yang baru 1 tahun menjadi pasangan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Wajah sayu dengan kelopak mata yang kembali terpejam ditangkap manik cokelat madunya ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan sang isteri. Hembusan napas panjang dan lelah samar terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Haruskah ia katakan hal ini padanya?

**...**

Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tangan kiri pria yang kini telah memakai pakaian yang rapi tersebut masih menopang bagian tulang pipi. Tangan kanan mengaduk-aduk malas sarapan yang telah disediakan sang isteri beberapa saat yang lalu. Pikirannya kembali tidak fokus pada makanan di hadapannya ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isterinya yang mengoceh seraya sibuk membereskan dapur yang cukup berantakan.

Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Mungkin hanya tertidur kurang dari 2 jam membuatnya sedikit gila pagi ini. Dengan lesu, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera memasang sepatu hitam yang telah disikat hingga mengkilat. "Aku berangkat," ia berpamitan dengan nada suara malas. Makanan yang susah payah dibuatkan untuknya tidak ia masukkan sesuap pun ke dalam mulut.

"Iya! Hati-hati—"

Blam

"... di jalan," wanita berambut panjang dengan bentuk tubuh yang mampu membuat mata laki-laki tidak berkedip itu menggelembungkan pipinya. Sang suami ternyata tidak menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum berangkat. "Selalu saja bersikap seperti ini setiap tahun semenjak kita bertemu..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Orihime mengenal Ichigo saat mereka kuliah 6 tahun yang lalu. Selama 4 tahun, ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pujaan hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya mengenai hal ini sejak dulu, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Wanita yang terlahir 24 tahun lalu itu tahu, karena sangat sering mengamati tingkah polah dan kebiasaan Kurosaki sulung sejak mereka berkenalan, ada yang tidak beres dengan tanggal 17 Juni dalam kehidupan pria itu. "Ahh, apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Tatsuki-chan saja ya..."

**...**

Sepasang sahabat terlihat bercengkerama dengan riang disalah satu sudut meja di sebuah kafe. Perbedaan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok membuat perhatian pengunjung sering mereka dapatkan. Segelas jus alpukat dan sepiring _cheescake_ untuk wanita bersurai hitam. Sedangkan Inoue memesan _spring roll_ dengan isi pasta kacang merah dengan jus jambu sebagai minumannya.

"Saat itu aku yang membantunya membawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Meskipun tidak terlalu keras benturannya, darah yang keluar banyak sakali!" wanita berambut hitam panjang itu bercerita dengan semangat. "Tapi sayang, tidak lama setelah sampai di rumah sakit kemudian dia tewas," ia mengakhiri ceritanya tentang apa yang terjadi 11 tahun lalu.

"Jadi karena itulah Ichigo selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap tahunnya, Orihime," Tatsuki menyesap minuman yang tinggal setengahnya. "Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung padanya? Kalian kan sudah menikah setahun belakangan ini."

Orihime tersipu malu, dan hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ahaha itu karena aku—" ucapannya terhenti di kerongkongan saat ia melihat mobil sang suami melintas pelan di depannya. "Ah! Itu mobil suamiku!" dengan cekatan, ia ambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam tas-nya dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tatsuki. Berlari keluar dan mengejar mobil hitam yang ia yakini sebagai kendaraan Ichigo.

Sekitar 5 menit mengejar, mobil hitam mengkilap tersebut berhenti tepat di ujung gang sempit. Seorang pria dengan rambut mentereng keluar dari bagian kemudi dan berjalan memasuki jalanan sempit. Lama ia menatap bangunan rumah sederhana, masih ragu untuk melangkah masuk.

Ketika ia akan berbalik, sebuah pelukan mendarat di punggungnya. Sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal melingkr erat pada perutnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu."

Ichigo tidak perlu bertanya dari siapa Orihime mengetahui rahasia kelam dalam hidupnya. Karena selama 11 tahun ini hanya keluarganya dan Tatsuki saja yang tahu, menginngat ia dan wanita tomboy tersebut bertetangga dan telah berteman semenjak masih mengenakan popok.

"Aku.. akan menemanimu masuk ke dalam," tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan dari Ichigo, Orihime menarik paksa tangan kekar lelaki yang semakin dalam mengkerutkan dahinya.

Tidak tahukah wanita itu, jika Ichigo ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain? Tidak tahukah Orihime jika ada suatu hal yang tidak harus diketahui pasangan ketika hal itu menyangkut masalah yang sangat pribadi? Tidak tahukah ia, jika seseorang tidak boleh melewati suatu batas yang telah dibuat agar tidak sembarang orang bisa seenaknya masuk? Suatu garis batas yang disebut privasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**I have no right to know. I will wait, when you want to talk to me. Until that time, I will wait... —**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening sebuah kamar yang remang-remang, terganggu dengan geraman dan gerakan gelisah dari salah satu penghuninya. Napasnya cepat dan tidak teratur. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..."

Guncangan pada bahu dan pipi berkali-laki Rukia lakukan untuk membangunkan suaminya dari mimpi buruk yang sedang dialami. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal dan piyama yang menempel pada kulit tubuh, pria berambut oranye terang akhirnya membuka mata. Rukia dengan sigap segera mengambilkan segelas air putih yang selalu mereka siapkan di atas meja samping ranjang. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, sebelum menerima sodoran gelas dari isterinya. Seisi gelas langsung berpindah masuk ke dalam lambungnya. "Iya, aku mimpi buruk."

Tangan mungil Rukia mengelus lengan suaminya lembut, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Ichigo, itukan hanya mimpi," wanita yang telah menjadi nyonya Kurosaki selama kurang dari setahun itu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Diikuti Ichigo. "Nah, sekarang kembalilah tidur. Masih 3 jam sebelum matahari bangun."

'_Hanya mimpi ya...' _batin Ichigo seraya menerawang_. 'Yah, seandainya itu hanya mimpi yang selalu mengahantuiku selama 9 tahun ini.'_

**...**

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di ruang makan sederhana di apartemen yang ditinggali sepasang suami-isteri. Mereka hanya berkenalan selama 6 bulan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menikah.

Sarapan yang biasanya sudah habis dalam beberapa menit, kini masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya di mangkuk Ichigo. Pikirannya selalu tidak tenang jika hari ini sudah tiba. Tepat 9 tahun lalu ia—

Genggaman tangan yang mungil dan terasa halus membuyarkan lamunannya. Digelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghapus pikiran yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam otaknya, dan mencoba mengalihkannya pada sosok Rukia yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ichi? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat," kini telapak tangan yang hangat menyapa permukaan pipinya.

Ichigo mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya yang ia rasa sangat berat terbentuk. "Ahh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku jika kau punya masalah sayang..." tatapan iris ungu wanita muda berusia 23 tahun semakin melembut melihat Ichigo yang tidak seperti biasanya yang keras dan sering menggodanya.

Kepala oranye menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Ini... bukan masalah yang besar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jika suatu saat kau ingin membicarakannya padaku, aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggu. Dan tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk mengatakannya."

Ichigo terdiam mendengarnya. Memang ia tidak pernah menceritaan kejadian itu pada siapapun. Kecuali keluarganya dan Arisawa Tatsuki yang kebetulan lewat di jalan yang sama. Tapi sepertinya ia mempunyai seorang lagi yang dapat ia percaya dan menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya. Senyum kecil mulai mengintip dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dulu aku pernah menabrak seseorang hingga tewas..."

Informasi yang barusan masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Rukia membuat wanita mungil tersebut tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Iris violet melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"...11 tahun lalu saat aku pertama kali menaiki sepeda motor. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya yang berjalan sedikit ke tengah jalan raya, karena pada saat itu aku juga memacu motor dengan cukup kencang saking senangnya dapat mengendarai motor," Ichigo diam dan mengambil napas sebentar. "Aku melihat Tatsuki yang baru pulang latihan karate dan meminta bantuannya untuk membawa bocah yang kutabrak ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Tangan mungil Rukia yang sejak tadi digenggam suaminya merasa remasan yang semakin erat. Wanita itu tahu, jika ini adalah hal terberat yang harus diceritakan Ichigo. "Kalau kau belumm siap, jangan memaksakan dirimu Ichi..."

Ichigo lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Tapi sayangnya tidak sampai 1 jam kemudian dia... pergi..." kepala oranye semakin tertunduk dalam.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini sayang... bukankah kau juga bilang jika anak yang kau tabrak tadi terlalu masuk pada jalur motor?" ucap Rukia mencoba menghapus sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati suaminya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang menabraknya Rukia!"

"Dengar Ichigo, kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat manusia tentukan. Meskipun kau menabraknya hingga terpelanting jauh, jika ia belum ditakdirkan meninggal oleh _Kami-sama_, maka dia akan tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi—"

Protes si strawberry terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Rukia mengunci bibirnya. "Yang paling penting, kau tidak lari dari tanggung jawab dan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat yang kau bisa. Aku yakin, keluarganya juga sudah merelakan kepergian salah satu anggota keluarganya."

"Keluarganya ya..."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah meminta maaf pada mereka kan?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Ka-karena saking takut, aku tidak berani menemui mereka. Jadi _oyaji_ dan _kaa-san_ yang menyampaikan permintaan maaf," Ichigo melihat tatapa mata wanita di depannya berubah tajam, "La-lagipula aku langsung demam selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu!" tambah pria berumur 24 tahun cepat.

Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kecilnya dan menyenderkan punggung di sandaran kursi, "Suatu saat kau harus menemuinya Ichigo."

"Aku tahu."

**...**

Langit senja yang kemerahan diselingi semburat warna abu-abu pekat menghiasi pamandangan cakrawala sore hari itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati halte bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah sederhana, tempat tinggal nyamannya bersama sang suami. Di tangannya tergantung beberapa kantong-kantong belanjaan dari supermarket yang didatanginya 2 minggu sekali untuk membeli bahan-bahan pokok.

Ketika ia sedang duduk untuk menunggu bus yang selanjutnya datang, sebuah mobil hitam yang ia tahu milik suaminya melintas dari sisi jalan yang lain. 'Bukankah jalan ke rumah berlawanan?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia masih memperhatikan mobil yang kini berbelok pada gang sempit.

Karena terlanjur penasaran, ia mengikuti kemana kendaraan kesayangan suaminya pergi. Tepat beberapa meter dari bibir gang, mobil hitam terparkir rapi. Ia melihat sosok suaminya yang membelakanginya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Sekarang manik ungu menangkap gambar suaminya yang berkali-kali membungkuk, seolah meminta maaf. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekat.

"Ahh, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu anak muda... cucuku sebelumnya memang sudah divonis dokter terkena kanker paru-paru dan juga jantungnya sangat lemah. Bahkan ia diprediksi tidak akan bertahan sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Tapi ucapan dokter itu salah, buktinya ia masih bisa bertahan lebih lama, meskipun hanya 2 hari," kakek tua itu tertawa lepas,memperlihatkan barisan gigi depan yang masih kokoh dan kuat. "Jadi, kami sekeluarga tidak menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Kau tenang saja! Hahaha!" ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Ichigo cukup keras.

Rukia tersenyum tipis melihat keberanian Ichigo yang akhirnya keluar. Ia berbalik melangkah pulang. Ahh, mungkin i harus memberi kejutan untuk strawberry tercintanya. Sebuah makan malam romantis dan ditutup dengan menghabiskan malam panjang yang akan mereka lewati hanya berdua. Itu... bukan ide yang buruk, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N:** Sebelum ada yang bingung kenapa Ichigo mempunyai 2 isteri, **2 kejadian di atas sama sekali tidak berhubungan**. Ichigo saat bersama dengan Inoue dia tidak mengenal Rukia. Begitu juga ketika dia dengan Rukia, Inoue tidak ada di dalam kehidupannya. Di cerita ini hanya membandingkan berdasar canon mengenai cara Rukia dan Inoue menghadapi masalah(?) yang dialami oleh Ichigo.

Dan scene yang diambil di chapter ini, obviously, Memories in the Rain dan juga saat Ichigo berlatih dengan para vizard. Rukia yang tahu dari mulut Ichigo sendiri tentang kematian ibunya dan tidak mencari keliling Karakura 'hanya' untuk menemui Ichigo saat berlatih dengan Shinji dkk. Dia percaya dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan meski pergi diam-diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Inoue dia tahu dari Tatsuki tentang Masaki, yang merupakan masalah yang tidak pernah diceritakan Ichigo pada siapapun. Seharusnya dia menghentikan Tatsuki untuk menceritakan lebih detil, dan menunggu Ichigo sendiri yang mengatakannya, karena itu adalah masalah yang sangat sensitif. Bagi sebagian besar IR shipper, Inoue dianggap telah melanggar garis privasi dari Ichigo, kalau menurutku sih juga begitu, hehehh ^^a. Dan Inoue juga tetap 'memaksa' masuk padahal sudah ada barrier yang dibuat Hacchi, dengan kata lain melarang semua jenis makhluk masuk ke dalam.

Mungkin ada yang tidak setuju tentang kalimat terakhir di bagian IH. Mungkin ada yang berteriak 'Sepasang suami isteri harus terbuka dan jujur pada pasangannya!' itu benar, hanya saja menurutku seseorang tidak harus menanyakan pada orang lain tentang masalah suaminya kan? Lebih baik mendengarkan dari mulut pasangan daripada dari orang lain. Mungkin suami atau isteri punya alasan sendiri kenapa mereka belum atau tidak bilang pada pasangannya. Like Rukia said: I will wait until you talk to me, XD

Dan kenapa suami-isteri? haha itu permintaan Keiko-san, ^^a. Semoga ngga ada yang protes yah, XD

**Special thanks to: LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Keiko Eni Naomi, Aurora Borealix, uzumaki kuchiki, hendrik widyawati, Naruzhea AiChi, Izumi Kagawa, Anemone Jie, r, life's really hard, Voidy, Wishy Nara, darries, Hiruma Enma 01, dan juga Fuuchi. Terima kasih banyak reviunya! *hug* XD**

**uzumaki kuchiki:** hahaha masi yang akun yang lawas, XD. Yup Inoue emang bisa bikin IR geleng-geleng kepala... sedikit... nyebelin *digorokInoueFC* XD. U umh, yang kemaren romens-nya absen, hehehh. Terimakasih reviunya Azu~

**Anemone Jie: ** hahaha, iya... shipwar yang seru diantara IR dan IH ^^a. Saling lempar argumen, pembelaan dan saling menjatuhkan. Berasa seperti di persidangan waktu baca argumen yang ada. Lebih seru malah, XD. Terima kasih reviunya senpai! =D

**r:** wah maaf buat kamu bingung yah. Penjelasan pertanyaanmu ada di atas. Dan kalo masih bingung silahkan tanya lagi, ^_^. Terimakasih reviunya senpai!XD

**Voidy:** iye, ame Ulqui-kun... tapi sayang udah tewas, T_T. Tapi masih ada Ishida, jadi ngga masalah, hehehh. Terimakasih reviunya senpai! :*

**darries:** hahaha, sepertinya kamu ngga suka sama Inoue yah, XD. Dan terimakasih reviunya senpai! XD

**Fuuchi:** aah, kalo aku suka yang chapter Rain, ^^a. Waah, malah baca FF dulu baru jadi IR shipper ya? Emang FF bikin kita semakin tergila-gila sama IR! XD. Yang penting ngga gila beneran ajah, *slap* XD. Dan terima kasih reviunya! Maaf ngga bisa kilat updatenya!

Oh ya, maaf kalo cerita diatas gaje bin abal, m(_ _)m

Dan jika ada uneg-uneg, saran, kritik, umpatan, cacian, silahkan dikirim lewat kota kecil reviu di bawah, ^_^... umh, mungkin ini chapter yang terakhir hehehh. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai kesulitan untuk nemuin perbedaan yang laen. Tapi jika nanti ada ide lagi, pasti akan kubuat yang lain kok...

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca sejauh ini. Bagi yang mem-fav dan mem-follow terima kasih. Bagi yang nyumbang reviu juga terima kasih banyak! *hug* XD

**Soo, untuk yang terakhir review pleaseee~**

**—berry**


End file.
